symbbionicsfandomcom-20200213-history
Natasha Xanders
Natasha Xanders is an old childhood friend of Zack's, and is the first to pick up on how he's changes. After Zack leaves for Gerania to end the war, Zoe goes missing, leading Natasha to investigate on the matter. Characteristics *'Name': Natasha Xanders *'Species': Human *'Age': 16-17 *'Hair': Red *'Eyes': Green *'Likes': Coffee, surfing, Canoe surfing *'Dislikes': Bigots, Prejudice, onions, Xeno breaking stuff *'Family': Julia Xanders (mother) Appearance Casual Symbiote Background Early Life Natasha Xander is the daughter of Police Deputy Julia Xander. She has a fairly normal life in San Francisco and goes to Baybeach High along with Zack, Reggie, and Zoe. But she knew Zack back when they were kids. When they were kids, she pushed Zack to further his kung fu training as well as to push him physically in order for him to be a match to the bullies. She always told him that if they started to push him, he would have to push back, and do it harder than they did. Then one day, when they were thirteen, she dared him in a bike race: loser would buy the ice cream. However, she didn't count that Zack would push himself to go further to surpass her. When she saw him leaving her in the dust, she became worried, not because of the fact she'd be buying, but that she was being left behind. Somewhere along the way, she crashed down, nearly hurting herself. Zack came back for her, as her bike was totaled, an she had a small scar on her left forearm; nothing serious but it would remain there. The two then rode back to the ice cream store together, but Natasha held onto him, muttering for him not to leave her behind ever. Present Time Natasha had become somewhat of a tomboy teen girl, and still remains a good friend to Zack, and even to Reggie and Zoe. Personality Natasha has been shown to have a rebellious personality as she is strong-willed, short-tempered, impulsive, forceful and quite feisty. She tends to be a tomboy and violent. She has great love for military guns and military outfits. Like all girls she is willing to hit everyone to sees her naked as her childhood friend.Despite her tough attitude, Natasha is actually quite sensitive and gentle. Skills/Abilities Powers *'Symbiote-Related Powers' *'Enhanced Speed' *'Enhanced Strength' *'Flight - Space and Surivial' *'Weapons' – The symbiote is capable of producing a variety of weapons, with Zack’s imagination being the only limit. Varying from blasters, whips, or energy bladed swords. **'Wing Blades' **'Wing Shields' *'Prehensile Tail' Skills *'Gymnastics': Natasha Xanders has the normal strength and abilities of any normal human when Xeno's not 'on' her. Although she has had a quite a bit of gymnastics classes and is among the best at her school. *'Hand-to-Hand Combat' *'Detective Skills' Equipment *'Symbiote - Xeno' Relationships Natasha's Relationships Gallery Natasha Xanders, casual and anatomy.JPG|Human casual Natasha Xanders (Xeno), symbiote armor, flight mode, Xeno, and wing design.JPG|Xeno - Symbiote Armor, Flight Mode, and Wings Commission the sym bionics by general sci-daoqt77.jpg|Artwork by General-Sci Eyecatchers Com a trip to pervy s spa for stoneman85 by araghenxd-db587ak - Copy.png Voice Actor Brittany Karbowski Trivia *Natasha Xanders/Xeno is the creation of Tristanthejawsfan. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Symbiote Hosts Category:Heroes Category:Sym Knights Category:Humans